


Gentlemen With a Plan (or Six)

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breathplay, Coming In Pants, Drabble Sequence, Facials, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sparring, Tender Sex, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: 5 times Jack Gallagher and Brian Kendrick play a little rough, +1 time time they don’t





	Gentlemen With a Plan (or Six)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



The kiss takes him by surprise, maybe knocks the air out of his lungs as effectively as the way Gallagher slams him against the back of the door with the weight of both their bodies. If the fact of gentleman Jack's mouth on his is unexpected, his technique is a fucking revelation: an elegant, powerful punch of a kiss that reopens the cut on Brian's lip and clashes their teeth together until Gallagher's fist unwinds from his lapel to shove his jaw into a more agreeable angle. Brian goes with it; there's blood on his tongue and he wants more.

* * *

"That's really all you've got?" Jack asks, feet planted in the center of the mat while his partner stalks off to scrub a towel through his sweaty mane. "I must say I expected more of THE Brian Kendrick." 

He is neither surprised nor disappointed when the scoundrel surges back at him with a surly expression, nor when they end up back on the mat, Kendrick's body putting a delicious strain on his own, nor when a hand pushes down the front of his tights, already strained in a not altogether gentlemanly display.

"Feels like I've still got plenty." Kendrick laughs.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Brian pants. 

"Deadly," Jack whispers against his ear, nipping at the lobe as his hand rides down his chest, across his stomach, fingernails drawing faint trails that never quite reach his belt. 

Brian thinks Jack could actually kill him this way; he’s already so hard inside his gear that it hurts. Leaking already, too. Jack must know even though the bastard hasn’t put a hand on him below the belt yet, and the loud pattern of his tights hides the spreading smear. 

Jack’s next words pour into his ear, and he shudders and throbs and spills over.

* * *

Jack’s tongue swirls around his tip, and Brian nearly loses it right there, fingers spasming in Jack’s hair as his dick pulses in the tight heat of his mouth. 

Jack is as fierce and artful and gentlemanly at giving head as he is in the ring; he would swallow every last drop if that were what they’d planned. Instead, he pulls off with a gorgeous, obscene sound, and waits, dark-eyed, for his finish.

His cheek is flushed hot and pink when Brian smears a stray splash away from his disheveled mustache and hauls him up into a filthy kiss.

* * *

Brian’s thumb presses savagely into the bruise just under the hinge of his jaw, and Jack breathes out a sharp hiss. Brian’s hand settles warm and heavy and intent against his throat, and Jack finds that he can’t pull in enough breath past that careful grip to refill his lungs.

His empty chest aches along with everything else in him while their bodies rock and grind together, and he has no air to fuel the helpless sound that wants to rip out of him as he paints Brian’s chest.

When Brian leans down for a kiss, Jack breathes him in.

* * *

“Just relax,” Jack chides, and works his hands harder into the knotted muscles of his shoulders, his weight settling steady and easy against him in the soft bed. “We’ve got a whole day off in front of us, and I aim to spend most of it right here.”

Brian can’t (or, at least, finds he doesn’t want to) argue with that, and stops trying to turn over or to get a teasing hand on Jack’s dick or to pull any of the other tricks out of his bag that would usually get them on the road to getting off faster than Jack seems to want on this lazy morning. Instead, he stretches out and lets Jack work the knots out of his back, following the rub-down up with a scattering of soft kisses across his shoulders and down the length of his spine. Brian laughs, mostly at the way his mustache tickles, and it turns to something breathless when Jack starts to carefully open him up with slick fingers and wicked tongue.

He’s panting and rutting against the sheets by the time Jack pulls away and nudges at his hip for him to turn over, and he shudders first at the loss of contact, then at the way Jack looks down at him as Brian hooks a leg around his hip to draw him closer. 

He reaches up and combs his fingers into the sweaty copper hair at the base of Jack’s neck, and pulls him down into a kiss, only breaking to breathe out his name when he pushes into him in one powerful stroke. 

“You’re right,” he says, and drops a soft kiss against Jack’s jaw just as his hips begin to move in earnest. “We should stay just like this for the rest of the day.”


End file.
